Sekuel of Low Signal, Corporal?
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Eren yang masih sebal karena hukuman Rivaille, terpaksa terseret masalah lagi saat Hanji mengiriminya pesan gambar. Sekuel dari fic 'Low Signal, Corporal' /RnR?


"Armin, bisa tolong pukul aku?"

"Eeeeh?!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Pukul saja! Sekuatnya!"

"B-begini?"

**PLAK**

"Tidak cukup!"

**BUK**

"Belum!"

**DUAK**

"Masih kurang!"

"Silahkan maju, Mikasa,"

"Serahkan padaku,"

"JANGAAAAAAN!"

..

* * *

**Title: Sekuel of Low Signal, Corporal?**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau minta dipukul?" tanya Mikasa sambil merapatkan syal merahnya setelah memukul terbang Eren sejauh beberapa meter.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan diriku dari _shock_ kronis yang hebat," sahut Eren asal sambil sedikit mengaduh.

"Karena tadi kau habis digantung terbalik dan nyaris jadi _dessert_ para Titan? Tidak masuk akal," tukas Mikasa menautkan alisnya.

Eren hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

"_Drrt... drrt..."_

Eren menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan hp-nya yang bergetar pertanda ada SMS masuk. Eren kapok membuka SMS di pagi hari dan meremeh-temehkannya. Daripada terlanjur, lebih baik tidak usah dibaca sekalian.

"_Drrt... drrt..."_

Bergetar lagi. Masuk SMS kedua.

Eren membalikkan badan ke arah berlawanan. Berusaha menuruti komitmen yang ingin ia jaga. Sayang, rasa ingin tahu Eren nyatanya lebih lihai membujuk batin si setengah titan tersebut. Dengan malas, Eren mengambil hp, mengamatinya sebentar, dan menekan tombol dengan mata terpejam.

"..."

Eren membuka sebelah matanya dan mendapati dua buah SMS berisi pesan gambar dari Hanji Zoe. Alis Eren naik beberapa senti. Di SMS pertama, nampak sesosok punggung kekar seorang pria. _Punggung yang bagus,_ pikir Eren iri. Tapi siapa orang ini?

Eren makin penasaran dengan SMS kedua. Saat dibuka, terpampang sebuah dada yang bidang dan perut yang lumayan _sixpack_ di layar hp. Eren semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud Hanji sebenarnya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya merenung, tiba-tiba─

**_Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!_**

"Ya, halo?"

"Pagi, Eren," terdengar suara ceria Hanji yang bernada bahagia. "Apa kau menerima foto yang kukirim?"

"Eh... iya, memangnya kenapa?" sesaat Eren mendengar kegaduhan, suara jitakan, dan suara Hanji yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ha-hanji─"

"Jaeger, ini aku." ah, suara ini lagi. Eren jadi manyun karena ia sudah sangat familiar dengan nada suara _stoic _ini. "Ya, ada apa, _Corporal?_"

"Bisa kau hapus foto-foto yang dikirim Hanji?"

Otak Eren _loading_ sebentar kemudian tercengang dengan wajah memerah. B-berarti... jangan-jangan, ini foto Rivaille? Eren langsung ileran pelangi dan nyaris menjilat layar hp-nya─_eh, nggak, ding._

"Jaeger?" panggil Rivaille saat menyadari Eren tidak merespon. "Kau dengar aku? Hapus foto-foto itu. Aku sedang berjemur di atap lalu Hanji datang dan diam-diam memotretku. Kurang ajar dia," terdengar suara Hanji memprotes, disusul suara jitakan dan suara mengaduh.

"I-iya, _sir_,"

"Kau yakin bisa menghapusnya?" tanya Rivaille ragu.

"Anda bicara apa? Tentu saja yakin, _sir_," Eren menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya, pertanda kalau ia berbohong.

"Ya, sudah," Rivaille baru saja akan menekan tombol _end call_, kemudian bertanya lagi, "Benar-benar akan kau hapus, 'kan?"

"Iya, _sir_, iyaaaa!" lama-lama Eren jadi geram juga meski sebenarnya ia bohong.

"Kalau imanmu belum kuat untuk menghapusnya, datanglah kemari membawa hp-mu, biar aku yang menghapusnya," Eren terperanjat. _Watdepak?_ Demi apa orang ini sibuk mengurusi foto sampai segitunya?

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin bertemu Eren," celetuk Hanji dari belakang telepon dan terdengar suara tendangan di seberang sana.

"Jangan pedulikan apa katanya. Sudah, ya,"

**Tut tut tut tut**

"..."

Eren menimang-nimang, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan foto Rivaille secara diam-diam.

**BRAK**

Eren terlonjak kaget setengah hidup. Rivaille dengan cepat tiba di pintu kamarnya dan mendobrak kasar pintu yang malang tersebut hingga hampir lepas dari engselnya.

"...sudah kuduga,"

"_S-sir?_"

"Kemarikan hp itu," Rivaille berjalan mendekat sementara Eren refleks menggeleng, mencoba mempertahankan hp-nya.

"Tidak," tegasnya. "Ini hp-ku. Kubeli dengan uangku. Ini hakku. Titik."

"Jangan membuatku merebutnya secara paksa darimu, Jaeger,"

Serta merta, terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Eren yang masih memakai piyamanya dan Rivaille dengan setelan santainya. (baca: kaos olahraga+celana pendek). Orang-orang yang melintasi jalan terbengong-bengong sementara Hanji cengar-cengir mengawasi melalui teropongnya. Serasa main film _action_!

Eren menyelinap di antara kerumunan publik.

"Jaeger!"

"Tidak!"

Sudut mata Eren menangkap sosok Mikasa dan Armin yang sedang membawa banyak belanjaan.

"MIKASA!"

"EREN?!"

"Tolong! Rivaille mengejarku!" mohon Eren dengan tatapan memelas. Mikasa menengok sedikit ke belakang Eren. Tampak Rivaille yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"IKUT AKU!" Mikasa menarik tangan Eren dan berlari kencang, meninggalkan Armin yang kepayahan membawa belanjaan sendirian dan nyaris jatuh kalau saja tubuhnya tidak ditangkap oleh Jean yang kebetulan berada di sana. _Aha, terselip adegan melodrama_. Rivaille melewati keduanya dengan muka horror mencari buruan.

Gawat, Mikasa dan Eren terpojok di sebuah gang buntu.

"Ackerman, aku hanya ingin hp─"

"Tidak!" potong Mikasa marah.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa masalahnya!" Rivaille berusaha menahan kejengkelannya.

"Masa bodoh! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Eren!" Mikasa spontan menggendong Eren dan langsung nekad memanjat dinding. Rivaille sangat terkejut meski dahinya hanya mengerut sedikit.

"TOLOOOONG!" jerit Eren ketakutan. Ternyata ia salah mengharapkan bantuan.

"Ackerman, kembali!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" Mikasa mengangkat Eren tinggi-tinggi ke atas seolah Eren adalah piala kompetisi yang telah dimenangkan Mikasa.

"SIAPAPUN, TOLONG!"

Hanji yang melihat semua kejadian tersebut melalui teropong hampir mati karena ngakak berlebihan sembari memukul-mukul lantai.

Armin yang tersenyum malu-malu saat Jean dengan senang hati membawakan belanjaannya.

.

.

.

Sementara ketiga tokoh utama fic ini masih sibuk dengan adegan kejar-kejaran ala film _action_ yang berlangsung selama beberapa jam dengan teriakan-teriakan sumpah serapah turut mewarnai momen tersebut.

.

.

.

**OWARI!**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Ini bener-bener fic kilat! Udah kayak apa mata gue yang bela-belain melek abis sahur, readers? Sumvah, ngantuk gilak! #stress #mati

Tapi saya menikmatinya karena saya begitu mencintai fandom ini TTvTT

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di review? :D


End file.
